the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
Mega Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light and a upcoming recurring character in the RP. His Serial Number is DRN-001. His love interest is Sword Woman. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Speed': Mega Man has unlimited speed and can run at supersonic speeds. He was capable of outrunning Quick Man's beams of light and escaped from Galaxy Man and Saturn's black holes. He can also teleport to a different location as well. *'Superhuman Strength': Mega Man is very limited on strength, however when he activates Super Arm (used by Guts Man), his strength is unlimited. *'Superhuman Durability': Mega Man's durability is quite unique as he took blasts from Wilys #8 Machine which didn't even injured him. *'Gun Protrusion': Mega Man's signature weapon is his Mega Buster. **'Bullet Projection': When Mega Man shoots, small balls of energy fire out at his opponent. **'Solar Bullet Projection': Mega Man's bullets are solar energy and are as hot as the sun. *'Chromokinesis': When Mega Man is activated into a Special Weapon system, it can change his full armor into a different color. *'Elemental-Mechanical Physiology': Mega Man has a system called "Special Weapons" in-which it allows him to copy and use other robots systems. *'Deroboticization': Even when Dr. Wily robotizes a human into a robot (similar to how Hawkmoth akumatizes humans), Mega Man has this ability to Revert the roboticization with another force to turn them back into a human. *'Rocket Fists': Mega Man has a move called "Mega Hand" or "Hard Knuckle" which allows him to shoot out his own Fist out from his arm. This also applies for the Super Adapter *'Post-Mortem Power Absorption': Mega Man can steal a rogue robot's power and use it against them which uses Special Weapons. *'Elemental Form': Mega Man can transform his blue armor into different colors using a special weapon. Abilities *'Ambient Energy Manipulation': Mega Man is powered on Solar Energy and Solar Air all around him. *'Ergokinetic Combat': Mega Man's combat experience with hand-to-hand is not so much for him as he uses his Arm cannon to shoot out projectiles at the enemies. *'Combination Form': Mega Man can adapt with Rush into the Rush / Super Adapter. *'Strength Mode': Using the Super Arm move, Mega Man has unlimited strength no matter what. *'Gestalt Form': Mega Man can use Beat, Rush and E-Tank to transform into Hyper Mega Man. *'Upgraded Form': Mega Man has the ability to transform into Rush Adapter and Super Adapter *'Aerial Mode': With Rush Adapter in use, Mega Man can fly off the ground and all around the place. Strength Level Mega Man is fairly strong, though he does struggle and have difficulty lifting things up. For example, He was having difficulty lifting a large fortress. Weaknesses *'Solar Blockage': Mega Man is powered by sunlight, so spending large amounts of time underground without an alternate source of power can be dangerous, naive, limited ammo for copied weapons. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Mega Man's Mega Buster': Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Robot Masters Category:Robots Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Shield Users